Deceit
by rat19
Summary: Modern P&P. What if Georgiana didn't take her brother's intervention into her love life so well? What if she engages her best friend's help to teach him a lesson? What if their plan goes terribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a new fandom for me, but this story couldn't leave be alone till I set it down on paper (computer). The good news is that it is fully written, but I will probably update weekly as to allow for edits from my beta.

SunflowerFran is my amazing beta and could not thank her enough for giving this story a chance and agreeing to help my poor grammar!

The story will have alternate past/present POVs and is a HEA, but also a bit of a roller coaster – not everything is at it seems, hence, "Deceit." Hope you will get this story a chance and let me know what you think!

* * *

Prologue

Present - February 2019

I was listening intently to Georgiana, but she was so upset it was still difficult to follow her.

"Can you believe his nerve? He just walked into the room and asked George to follow him to the back. I thought it was one of his attempts to intimidate him before the marriage, but it turns out he offered him an obscene amount of money to dump me!" She was saying all this through sobs.

I gathered a breath before replying, "Look, Georgie, I know Darcy can be a little overbearing ... but I'm sure he has your best intentions at heart."

"I can't believe you, Lizzie. Of all the people, I wouldn't have expected you to defend him!"

"I'm not trying to defend him; I'm just..." _trying to salvage your relationship. _"So Darcy is a jerk. What else is new?"

Georgie's tears suddenly subsided, and I thought I recognized a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "That's exactly it, Lizzie. He hurt me, and he will never know how it feels until it happens to him..."

"Wait, what are you thinking? I'm not sure you see things clearly right now, maybe you need to take a break..."

"Lizzie, listen, I know you are on my side, right?"

I nodded slowly, having the impression I would regret this.

I had known all parties for years. Georgiana and I were college roommates, and although she could probably have afforded to buy the entire building, she wanted to experience a 'normal' life.

Her brother, William Darcy, was a foreboding prick. He was controlling, talked very little, and expected everyone to do his bidding. But ... he had good intentions, or so Georgie used to say before their drift.

I always fought with him.

George Wickham was Georgie's boyfriend, and although he couldn't keep himself together, he seemed good-natured enough. I always had a good laugh with him.

Georgie had always had a good relationship with her brother; that's why I was surprised to hear her plan.

"So," she asked when she finished, "will you help me?"

I hesitated, "I don't know, are you sure you want to do this? You can end up hurting him."

"That's the point; I want him to suffer just as much as I have."

I understood her feeling, but a sibling's pain could feel as if it was your own.

"Okay, Georgie, if you are sure, then I'll help you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Pride and prejudice does not belong to me, but this crazy idea does. Some of the original scenes will be included, while others won't, or changed over. I hope you enjoy the twists!_

Chapter 1

_Past - April 2018_

Darcy Design was one of the biggest companies in San Francisco. Most of them were located in Silicon Valley, but I was happy to be in the city. I even enjoyed the fog.

I got a job wih them right after graduation. I would like to say it was due to my stellar scores and impeccable work ethic, but it wouldn't be the truth. The fact that I was best friends with the sister of the CEO had most to do with it. At least I convinced Georgie to start me low.

Needless to say, Darcy wasn't too impressed with my being there. We had only met a couple of times a year since Georgie had started college.

The first interview was when I became Georgie's roommate, and I guess I "passed" the test. But from there to being employed at his company I guess it was a big leap, which he only took for his sister. He was a model of integrity, or so he tried.

I overheard him at our Christmas party saying that my CV was "tolerable, but not enough to tempt" him. I guess I didn't have much experience as a graphic designer, but I was pretty good at what I did. I was offended for a while, till I learnt to avoid him.

It was enough I was seeing him once a week for our department meetings.

"Hey, how are you today, Lizzie? Ready to face the dragon?" Charlotte asked. She was a couple of years older than me, and already a devoted workaholic. She was so grateful Darcy Design had employed her, she was practically married with her job. And with her horrific boss, Mr. Collins. Speaking of the devil...

"Miss Bennett, have you finished the draft for today? I know you artists always think that you need inspiration, and depend on creativity, but I believe the best tactic is just to follow your boss' lead."

"Where would we be if all did that?" I replied, but I don't think he got my sarcasm.

The meeting was uninteresting till Mr. Darcy arrived and scanned the agenda. Then he asked his assistant Mrs Reynolds for something, which she immediately brought. To my horror, I saw that there were my sketches. It's not that I was embarrassed, or unprepared, just that...

"Miss Bennett, needless to say, this model will need redoing."

"Oh really, Mr. Darcy? Which client requirements did I fail to comply with?"

He frowned a little, "I couldn't say it's about client requirements. It's just that here at Darcy Design we do things differently."

"But it is different -" I knew by this point that he was riled up.

"OK, it is too different. We always go for the classical design..."

"Why is that by the way? Have you found many advertisements in the 19th century?"

Darcy's face scowled and became sour, "You do not need to worry about the whys. Your task is to comply with client requirements AND company vision."

"So, back to the drawing board?" I was deliberately sarcastic since, although the vision was conservative, we had some of the most modern computer software available on the market.

The others in the room were looking at us as at a ping-pong match.

Darcy looked exasperated, "Look, I like your angle. I think you should keep the columns. The other parts need... tweaking."

On that note, he moved to the next item on the agenda. I could become really frustrated with this man, but I kept my grin. I found I became more daring the more I was provoked. If he wanted a new project, he would get it, all right. I got a devilish grin just thinking of the new draft, and the others watched me warily.

A few colleagues circled around me after the meeting, but it was Charlotte who spoke first, "Well, you sure keep us entertained. I'm just afraid that one of these days, your big mouth is going to get you fired."

I simply shrugged, "I cannot smile and go along with something I don't believe in. Might as well say my peace."

"I have to say, these weekly meetings used to be so boring before. I have the impression that Darcy started attending only after you came along," Charlotte mused out loud.

"I'm sure your memory is playing tricks on you, Miss Lucas," Mr. Collins intervened, "for Mr. Darcy was always very involved in the company."

"Yes, sir, you are probably right."

I tried to abstain from rolling my eyes. That's how Charlotte would have liked me to behave around Darcy too - but I just couldn't.

At the same time, my phone buzzed with a message. Everyone seemed to be looking for me - can't really complain though. It was my sister Jane, and I never refused her calls.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?" Although I was younger, I seemed to be more protective of my sister. Maybe because Jane had this aura of fragility around her.

"Hi, Lizzie. Is this a good moment?"

"Sure, just had our weekly meeting at work. And my weekly quarrel. The day can only get better from here..."

"Oh, Lizzie, I wish you could rein your temper sometimes. But then, I guess you wouldn't be you."

I giggled, "I annoy myself too sometimes. How are you faring? Still up for our date on Friday?"

Jane had stayed behind in our hometown and would only come visit me in the city once in a while. We called these date nights.

"That's why I am calling... I was wondering if you mind postponing."

At first I was shocked - although I had to cancel before due to tight deadlines or Mr. Darcy calling emergency meetings and changes, Jane had never done that. I thought something serious must have happened, but then I noticed the nervousness in her voice.

"JANE! Are you standing me up for a - _man_?" I tried to whisper the last word as some coworkers seemed to be listening, but I was amused.

"Oh, Lizzie, I met the most wonderful man..."

I couldn't help but wonder where. Jane was an academic, it's not that she got so many opportunities to socialize.

"I can't wait to hear more about him! What's his name?"

"Bingley... Charles Bingley," Jane sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: P&P doesn't belong to me

Chapter 2

_Present_

Georgie's amazing plan (and I am being sarcastic now) meant I was to be "promoted" to Darcy's personal assistant.

Why? The reasons were more complex the more Georgie explained her plan and I tried to keep a clear mind.

How? Well, part was Georgie's intervention, and part was sheer luck. Mrs Reynolds was retiring, and Darcy couldn't find anyone to raise to her level. There was a transition period, but the smoother and shorter it was, the better for him, the company and everyone's mental health.

Didn't I hate him? Maybe hate was too strong a word, it was more despising him and considering him obnoxious.

Didn't he hate me? Yes, probably, but he also admired my "hard work and determination" - his words, not mine - and needed a new PA after the third one in a month resigned. I remember our conversation after that fateful phone call.

"I hope you'll last longer," he said tiredly when I was introduced as an interim.

"The atrocious amount of money offered, and you still can't find someone to hold the position for long - should I be concerned? Are you throwing hatchets or something?"

He repressed a smile, "I was told I was too demanding - if you can imagine it."

I smirked back, "Well, I'll take that as a challenge. If I ever feel unsatisfied - I'll ask for a raise."

"I'm happy to hear you are open to negotiation. Deal!"

We started an easy routine afterwards. By "easy" I mean hard-to-keep all-encompassing routine, but as I said, I managed to keep up. No further raise, but lots of bonuses.

I soon started to arrange things in his personal life too - doctor's appointments, re-fittings, charity events and Opera tickets alike. I understood why some of his assistants became confused or even irritated, but having been exposed to Darcy for a while now, I realized it wasn't his arrogance talking, simply that his life was his work, so much so that the lines got blurred. He might not have realized it himself.

I had moved to a bigger studio that was conveniently located between his house - with a marvelous view of Ocean Beach - and his office, but I started questioning my actions.

I knew I wasn't the brightest graphic designer - companies weren't fighting over having me - but was it worth sidetracking my career for Georgie's plans and revenge? I was usually a cheerful person (I enjoyed irony and banter too), but overall pleasant. It was the first time I had set up to make someone suffer, even though he seemed the best possible candidate…

However, everything was made difficult by - the phone chirped reminding me of why I took a day off today.

"Elisabeth," he never gave up on calling my full name, "where are you?"

"I took the day off. I left a message with Janet."

"That's precisely why I am calling. Are you feeling all right?" Real worry seemed to permeate through his voice.

"Yes, thank you. I'm just taking... a mental health day."

"Are you sure you're OK?" he insisted.

"Would you rather I'd say I was PMSing?"

"And... it seems like you're all right after all," he sounded relieved.

"As long as I can keep up the banter, it seems like you haven't lost me."

"I surely hope so, by this point you know my schedule better than me. You're... invaluable."

I didn't have the energy to deal with this. "Thank you, Darcy," I managed.

"All right, then... see you tomorrow. Feel better."

I switched off and almost smashed the phone. This insufferable man! If only he wasn't so... protective. I could see his soft side, and it annoyed me. I didn't sign up for this.

As soon as I started re-evaluating things, the phone rang again. And there I was reminded of my pact with the devil.

"Hello, Mephistopheles."

"Liz, are you OK?"

"Yes, Georgie, just... a strange day. To what do I own the honor of this call?"

"I was just wondering how everything is going."

"You want to know if Darcy accepted Caroline's invitation, and what he decided."

"In other words... yes."

"Well, I made sure he has his calendar clear that day. He might have also sent her a bouquet of flowers to congratulate her... without knowing. I think if she reminds him of the invitation next time they meet at the club, it should be set."

"Perfect, I'll be sure to pass that along. Liz... will you be there too?"

"He has taken me to all his functions till now. I'm not sure whether to have me memorize names, or it's a norm. I have been doing odd jobs at these events for the past month. For the last one, I had flash cards to remember people's names, he was introducing me right and left, I'm not sure if this is part of the training, but I have to be on my toes."

"Well, since I don't know how he will consider this event, I have to warn you... Charlie will be there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Past_

The first time I met Charles "Charlie" Bingley I thought he was the quintessence of the eligible bachelor. Rich, handsome, maybe not too much wit, but kind enough. I could see why Jane liked him. And I couldn't help but smile back.

"You must be Jane's smart sister Lizzie."

"That's me, the wits but not the looks."

"I didn't mean it like that..." he stuttered and almost blushed.

"It's OK, Lizzie likes to put people into embarrassing situations like this," Jane peeped in cheerfully.

We were all laughing when someone intervened, "You walked right into that, Bingley. With Elisabeth you have to thread carefully."

"Darcy, what are you doing here?" I may have said that aloud.

"Oh, do you know each other?" Charlie seemed surprised.

"Yes, Darcy is..." _the bane of my existence_. "My boss."

"What a splendid coincidence! Darcy and I were college roommates back in the day, right, man?"

I took a long sip of wine. I knew from Georgie about the Ivy League university Darcy had attended, and all the responsibilities that came with it. Their parents had died when Georgie was very young, and their guardian remained their mother's sister, Lady Catherine as she liked to be called after having married an obscure British Duke, or Earl.

Darcy didn't manage to choose his career, and he got a major in Business and a minor in Art Design to be able to inherit his parents' company upon graduation.

If Charlie attended the same university, the same responsibilities may befall him as well one day, probably sooner rather than later. While I was contemplating all this, I noticed Darcy was also staring intently at me. And while I knew he couldn't possibly have known what was going through my head, he seemed to slowly nod at me.

I changed my direction to the happy couple, who were happily conversing with each other now. However, I was again awaken from my reverie.

"So, have you known Charlie for long?" Darcy managed to continue the conversation.

"Actually, we were just being introduced."

"And yet, he knows your sister."

"Yes, apparently they met at her favorite café, Netherfield Park. It has such an old-fashioned name, only grannies and Jane go there anymore."

"And Charlie."

"Yes, apparently Charlie."

"He's still studying, you know. Never quite managed to graduate on time."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just so you know... he gets bored easily. And moves on quickly. Jane doesn't seem to mind, but I figured you should be aware."

I looked back at Jane and Charlie, now lost in a conversation about the best breed of dogs.

"Thanks for the warning. I assume you despise flighty people."

Darcy was taken aback by the remark, "I am not here to judge. I just thought women prefer the stable type, that's all. No harm intended."

I laughed bitterly, "If one always takes the easy road, how can one know of the endurance of love?"

He frowned a little. "You sound like Georgie now. I thought you were a bit more grounded than that," he sighed as if he to say I was still young and a dreamer.

Now I felt my blood starting to boil, "Only because we believe in love, or want to, doesn't make us naive."

"Enough - sometimes I forget you are ten years younger. One day it might be easier to see eye to eye. Till then I think it is best to leave each with our opinions."

I was annoyed - he managed to call a truce in a highly patronizing manner. I turned my back to him, not caring whether I seemed childish. Later, Jane found me.

"Well, what did you think of Charlie?"

"I hardly spoke to him. But I must say that by the company he keeps, I am not impressed. But I must say, you two seem quite taken with each other."

Jane smiled her quiet, sweet smile. "You can't believe how sweet he is! I can't believe my luck!"

"Have you told mom yet?"

"Lizzie, I hope you don't think so ill of me, but... no. Is it selfish to want to keep this for myself for a little bit?"

I looked across the room at Darcy, engaged in a conversation with Charlie's sister, Caroline. The girl was apparently a model and a blogger - another fashionable name for _heiress_.

"No, I don't think it's selfish at all. In fact, go for it. If not now, when?"

Jane giggled mischievously (as much as a sweet princess in a Disney cartoon could) and then sprinted off.

I was again left to my thoughts, but this time I got company pretty easily.

"Hey, why are you all morose at a party?"

"I don't know, maybe because I know half the people from work, and I know I will regret singing and dancing come Monday?" I turned towards Charlotte with a smile on my face.

"Touché. So, anyway, I see your sister doesn't have problems... mingling."

"Yes, but that's because she is consumed by one person. And he's cute. So, I don't call that mingling."

"Fair enough, but consumed? She looks more she is putting up with him, and is too nice to turn him down."

"Really? You too, Brutus?" I couldn't believe it. What was worst is that, when turning to examine Jane and Charlie again, I saw Darcy looking at them too.

"What did I do? I thought you appreciated my sincerity."

"I do, but... why does love has to be this all-consuming thing? Why can't people just fall in love, and be quiet about it?"

"What crawled up you? I didn't mean to say Jane can't live a wonderful love story, but if she has feelings for the guy, she should show them! You know, love is a very delicate matter. It's better to show you care more rather than less."

I burst out laughing. Charlotte was older than both Jane and me, and yet she was the undeclared love guru.

Little did I know that she would have the last laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Present_

Charlie hadn't changed much in this past year. And still... he had. His physical appearance hadn't changed much, he looked as gullible as ever, but in the same time, sadder, more mature.

We only exchanged a couple of greetings at the beginning, when he mumbled his way around by asking about "the health of my family." I was quite curt to him, but then softened thinking about Jane, and said he "should give them a call and ask." He seemed to consider it for a bit, but then withdrew quietly. Now I was scouting around for him, trying to catch his eye again and trying to decipher what he was thinking.

My phone buzzed and interrupted my musings. At the _Roar_ ringtone, I stepped back from the crowd and whispered, "hello?"

"Is he there yet?" Georgie whispered-shouted back.

I got out of my daze and looked for Darcy. I spotted him further away with one of their cousins with an eccentric name - Fitz or something.

I nodded till I realized she couldn't see me, "Yes."

"Has he seen her yet?"

"Not sure. He just walked in with your cousin Fitz, but I can't see her yet."

"How did the plan go?"

"Well, he did send her a gorgeous diamond necklace that would put the Princess of Monaco to shame, and I made sure he signed the card."

"But - I mean, what is the temperature like? Is he falling for her?"

I took a moment to assess - in the short time I had been in his employment as a PA, I realized that Darcy had layers. Who was he deep inside? Still a mystery to me.

Caroline Bingley on the other side... I could read her like an open book - superficial, casual, I could not say she had depth. I was sure she was going after rich, handsome Darcy.

Georgie's plan seemed easy - help Darcy fall in love with Caroline, then break his heart. If he would suffer because she didn't return his feelings, or because he had been deceived by her character, that I couldn't tell anymore.

A second later, Darcy made eye contact and beckoned me over.

"Sorry, I have to go. Darcy is calling, and he's the one paying me that huge salary anyway."

"Well, don't forget who makes you pancakes."

I rolled my eyes, "OK, bye."

I ended the call just as I approached Darcy and Fitz.

"Was that business, or pleasure?" Fitz intervened. He was a very direct kind of man, without being rude. _He must have taken the best genes_, I thought.

"Both, I guess. It was Georgie."

"Oh, fair Georgie! Is she still enjoying her European tour? I must admit it was kind of _impromptu_, but I never question girls these days when they take off..." Fitz was an easy-going guy, and even though he seemed the epitome of a bachelor, I thought it was more to do with his prospects rather than feelings. He didn't stand to gain any big inheritance, so he had entered the military. He still had a great deal of _joie de vivre_ for a person who had a serious job. I was impressed by him, especially in comparison with his rich cousins.

I wasn't sure how much Fitz knew about the Wickham/Georgie debacle, so I chanced a look at Darcy and see what would say. He was just swirling his glass nervously and funnily enough, he turned to me for the response. He must have known Georgie had told me everything, although it seemed unlikely he understood the extent of her reaction.

"She's... fine. Still jet-lagged. She was asking about you guys actually," I quipped.

"Really? I'm touched. Next time she should invite me over, I might just keep her company on the old continent," Fitz volunteered humorlessly.

Caroline took that moment to make her full entrance, in a superb golden dress, perfectly accessorized. There was no point despising the woman's sense of fashion.

"Oh, what do you think of this beauty, Will?" Fitz whispered.

I turned towards Darcy, curious for the reply myself. He simply shrugged.

I was getting edgy and realized I had to step up my game, "Caroline is such an amazing hostess! Did you know she was the main benefactor for the new Children's wing at St. Luke's?"

Darcy turned to me with an amused air, "Are you actually praising Caroline?"

_Oh no, he couldn't turn it on me now_, "Of course, why not? I cannot deny her achievements..."

"You didn't seem to hold her in such high regards when Jane and Charlie were together. I thought that it would be even less afterwards," was his simple reply.

I hated the way he was provoking me, but I had to take my chance, "Well, it's unfortunate the way things worked out, but I could hardly fault _Caroline _for that. I think it's important to date from one's own sphere. If it's something I'm happy Jane learnt, it's that."

Darcy looked at me with a mix of sadness and incredulity, "Really? Do you believe it was worth the pain?"

"OK, Darcy, I'm trying to meet you halfway, but you're not helping. Which side are you anyway?"

"Excuse me? The Bingleys have been my friends for years! Why, Charlie is like a brother to me!"

"Exactly! And you seem to doubt Caroline's altruistic nature. Have you ever tried to find out what is underneath her beauty? Past your prejudice?" _Unfortunately, nothing_. But I couldn't stop now.

Darcy's reaction wasn't quite what I was looking for though - he just smirked. "You know what, let's put a wager on it."

I really didn't like where this was going...

A few hours later, Darcy was chatting away with Caroline and Charlie, seemingly charming. Maybe it was only me who brought out the worst in him? I took advantage to dial Georgie's number.

"Well, how is it going?" She muttered groggily. In the excitement, I forgot about the time difference.

"Pretty good. He's asking Caroline along for a date as we speak."

I could see Caroline laughing with an exaggerated turning of the back.

"Perfect! It's only a matter of time from there!"

"There's only a minor problem - he asked me to join them. He called it _an analysis of human nature_ ."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I am just back from a long trip, will try to post twice a week from now :D**

**And... Wickham enters the scene.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Past_

I was on my way home. I rarely returned home, and probably would have avoided it for longer if Jane hadn't insisted I come there for support.

Our mom had raised us as a single mother, and while we, and the rest of the world, had told her she had done a magnificent job, she still doubted herself and thought we needed a good man by our side, who would stay there "no matter what." Mr. Bennett was fonder of his peace of mind than of us and he upped and went one day, leaving us only with a mortgage and his name.

I admire my mom a lot, but we didn't have an easy relationship. She always said I grew up to be too independent, to which I would say it couldn't be helped, after all I had her for a mom. I wasn't not sure if she was proud or disappointed in me.

Jane had always been the favorite. Not that I blame my mom, really, but how to compete with fairness and sweetness?

However, this weekend might be the turning point. Jane was bringing Charlie over - to properly introduce him as her boyfriend. I couldn't predict how mom was going to react, with her moods it could go either way.

"Hi, Mom, how have you been?"

"Lizzie, you're thinner! And paler!"

"Well, working long hours in a closed office in a foggy city will do that to you. How have you been?"

"Oh, if only you would come home more. Here you could get more light and you'd have a better complexion. Do you know, there 'a study that men always look at a woman's complexion first?".

That was mom - all about the studies.

"I thought they look at their future mother-in-law."

Luckily, Jane returned just then.

"So, I came back earlier to help prepare dinner."

"This is an awful lot of trouble you are going for this young man, are you sure he's worth it?" Mom asked incredulously.

"Yes," Jane replied quite decisively - I was impressed, Jane had never been so abrupt.

"Well, I'll start on the potatoes," I busied myself.

"I can't say I'm surprised. If this fellow is half as rich as the gossip says, then we should go the extra mile to keep him interested."

Both Jane and I raised our eyes in horror.

"Oh, young girls nowadays, you seem so shy to talk about these things. There's nothing to be ashamed of, men talk like that all the time."

"Mom," I interfered so Jane could recompose herself, "while there are some men who would think of women as meat, that doesn't mean we should stoop and treat men as such in return. You raised us better than that. You raised us to be independent and take care of our own."

It seemed my speech impressed mom, as she stood there speechless for a while. In the end, she said, "You know, while I am so proud of the values you cherish, I wonder if I did the best thing imposing them. I think I should have taught you to be more manipulative."

Saying that, she left us to cook by ourselves. We were shocked, but also relieved.

" Charlie will win her over. You're the favorite, and I think she just realizes we're growing up too fast."

Jane only nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to bring someone home who is really cringe-worthy."

"That's the thing," Jane started sheepishly, "Mom means well. So does Charlie. He is actually bringing along a friend... for you."

Alarm bells started going out in my head. Could he be bringing _Darcy_? To set us up? I was so shocked by the idea I couldn't even reply.

"He said his friend is new in the area and doesn't know anybody. He sounded really nice too. His name is George Wickham."

I wasn't thrilled about the idea of being caught off guard, but I decided not to give Jane more trouble and went along with it.

Dinner went well, even with Mom's occasional troubling comments. How "_Jane hadn't lived far from home," "wasn't very worldly," "still believed in fairytales."_

Luckily Charlie was in _Prince Charming_ disguise, and looked so happy next to Jane, nothing could faze him.

Though the comments didn't go unnoticed by our table companion, George.

"It seems like you and your sister lived quite a sheltered life," he whispered to me as not to interrupt the others' discussion.

"It depends from whose point of view. I guess for a mother her children are never too sheltered."

"True, Elizabeth Bennett, you are quite observant. And I understood you work in the city? For Darcy Design?"

I didn't like he already knew so much about me, although I barely knew him.

"Yes, I guess that also made me more thick-skinned."

"I can imagine that, with Darcy for your boss."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at this, "Do you know him?"

"Sort of... I know of him. I knew his sister Georgie better. You could say we were... childhood friends."

"Wow, I never realized it's such a small world. Did you just move back? Do they know you're here?"

"Well, I took a gap year before college and kind of kept wandering ever since. Europe at first, then South America. I've only just returned and came into Bingley. He's such a wonderful welcoming kind of guy. We hit it off instantly."

I could imagine that. There was something about George that was very easy... I could see how he would get along with Charlie.

"It's funny, right? While some people get the looks, others the personality, and the third the money, Charlie seems to have it all, right?"

"Have you been disappointed in the Darcys?"

"Well, William was always the serious, responsible one, couldn't really strike a conversation to save his life. I can't remember Georgie so well."

"I guess you just need to renew your acquaintance. I'm sure she would like you. You seem very... friendly."

He laughed with all his face, "How do you do that? How can you stay there, calm and serene, and just analyze us, and then blurt out verdicts like that? You're just something else."

If I could blush, I would have, although I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an accusation.

I was thinking of coming up with something witty, when he simply continued, "Really, how do you do it? How can you stay yourself surrounded by these people, who throw away money like it's nothing. You know, I am an observer as well. I can see where you are coming from. I admire how you stay true to your values even surrounded by these superficial people."

"Look, I don't know exactly what went on between you and the Darcys, but I can assure you they are not like that. They are quite down-to-earth kind of people, especially Georgie. You should give her a call. Better yet, we should all meet."

For a moment, we just smiled in understanding, but were interrupted by my mom's interjections. The evening was coming to an end and I didn't know how that left me feeling.

I had enjoyed myself more than I expected I would. I also thought it was nice to meet someone new and refreshing, and was happy George was around to stay.

A couple of weeks later, I re-introduced Georgie to George. As I expected, they liked each other instantly. Georgie was not the stuck-up girl George expected, and she was smitten with his carefree attitude and direct manner.

In fact, they liked each other so much, after a little while they started dating. I was surprised to find that out, and turned to see how Darcy would react. I was met with the most furious gaze he had ever spared on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am back to Europe, but still jet-lagged, so not sure about an update schedule, next chapter should pop up sometime mid-week. Although this can be construed as a D&E date, it all goes downhill from here... Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Present_

There I was, waiting for my taxi to arrive and take me to _Boulevard _restaurant with its amazing views and spectacular chef. As I admired my dark blue wrap dress in the mirror, I allowed myself to retrace my steps and wonder how did I get myself mixed in all of this.

Yes, it started out like fun. Yes, it started out like a good comeback, but it had got so tangled in the meantime.

I was texted that the driver was here to pick me up. I thought I would be the first to arrive, but Darcy was already there waiting, with an easy smile on his face. In fact, I had never seen him so relaxed.

"You look lovely," he said as way of greeting, "would you like to order an aperitif?"

"Where is Caroline? Are you forfeiting already?"

"No, I just thought we could have some fun while waiting. She is deliberately late, of course, so she could make a grand entrance."

I conceded and ordered a glass of white wine.

"I notice you don't order anything when we go to events together. I almost thought you were not drinking alcohol at all," he said casually.

I was surprised he would pay attention to such details, but I sometimes forgot he spent as much time with me as I did with him.

"I enjoy the occasional social drink."

"But not on duty?"

"I like to keep my senses sharp."

"Should I understand you are willing to forfeit your sharpness tonight?"

"You are directing tonight. It's all your experiment. I would be happy to go to bed early."

"You seem to be happy to lose the bet."

"I wouldn't say _happy_, but it would give me new hope in humanity."

"And a promotion," he smirked. If I won, then I would go back to the graphic design department with a bigger role. If not, I would have to help him close an important deal in Las Vegas at the end of the year. "I'm just surprised that you agreed to use Caroline as a role model," he made me snap back to reality.

"I can be persuaded. I'd like to give _everyone_ a chance."

"And you believe I don't. Don't deny it. The truth is I give people a chance, but once my good opinion is lost, it's lost forever."

I looked him square in the eye. He would probably not want anything to do with me by the time this is over. I didn't know how I felt about that. He was annoying at times, but he was also a constant, a rock.

But tonight was about something else. Darcy bet me that someone could not change their appreciation from the way they were brought up. On the other hand, I believed that reputation and social status can be earned, not just imposed.

I chose Caroline to be sure he took notice of her. I figured she could pretend to be better to gain his admiration. And if she didn't... well, they deserved each other and she would happily go along with Georgie's plan. But she was trying to soften the blow for Darcy, when he would find out the truth.

"I would say it's difficult for someone to raise to your standards," I said reflectively. Even though I was his PA, I couldn't figure out his type. It had only been a couple of months, but I didn't see any female in the horizon.

"I know it seems untruthful, but I really don't think I'm so glad to please. I'm looking for people who are... genuine."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "I wonder if you find any lady to fill your criteria. Is there anyone you cherish?"

I was getting too personal (but also curious), but he seemed to become uncomfortable.

"Sure... I admire Georgie."

"That goes without saying! And you've basically raised her half her life! But... even now? Even if she's... broken?"

"Especially now."

I raised my eyebrows questioning.

"She was the victim in the story, and I could never blame her for that."

I knew he never liked Wickham, but victim?

But before I could ask anything, there was commotion by the main entrance. With a gasp, I noticed Caroline entering. She was a vision - she had a long silk dress that was hugging her body in all the right places. She had done a great job in playing her part so far.

I was in awe and expected the same reaction from Darcy, but when I turned around, I noticed he was staring at me.

"Have you seen her in this dress before?" was my intelligent conclusion.

He only shrugged, "As far as I know, she never wears the same outfit twice." Then he stood up to greet Caroline, and I felt the same compulsion to do the same.

She had a radiant smile that disappeared the moment she set eyes on me.

"What is she doing here?" cried Caroline. "I thought we were leaving the _subordinates_ at home."

The evening only got worse from there.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you debslmac, LoveInTheBattleField, Dizzy Lizzy.60, AnoushkaNair for your ongoing support and patience!**

**Chapter 7 **

_Past_

"Lizzie, he's gone!" Jane woke me up crying in the middle of the night.

Stumbling for the light switch, I kept babbling, "Who? Take a deep breath and tell me what happened, what time is it?"

"It's Charlie! He's been distant these past days, not replying to calls or messages. Then all of a sudden he writes he's in London!"

"What do you mean? Was there an emergency?"

"That's what I thought, but it appears his trip had been planned for a while by his father, and he just didn't find anything to keep him here longer." At this she wept even harder.

"Wait, he told you that?"

"No, he texted me a few hours ago. I've been going from disbelief to crying and didn't manage to wrap my mind around it till now."

"OK, listen. This is what we are going to do: switch off your phone and go to bed. Try to sleep at least. Nothing might change till tomorrow, but at least you'll have a clear head. And then you can call him and see what it all meant. It can just be a huge misunderstanding."

If it were a misunderstanding, I would push for it to be cleared immediately. Jane probably saw the flaw in my reasoning, but she didn't argue.

I comforted her for a few minutes, and then I convinced her to try to go to sleep and that I would call her first thing in the morning.

As soon as our conversation ended, I dialed another number.

"I hope this is good, I don't appreciate prank calls," said Georgie in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, do you have any idea why Bingley left?"

"What, did he actually leave in the end?"

"What do you mean, what do you know about it?"

She hesitated, but probably sensed my worry, "I'm not sure what happened, but about a week ago he came by to talk to my brother. He seemed troubled. I don't know the specifics, but it was about a girl. I think he was in love with her and wanted to marry."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would he leave then? And without a word?"

"That's what concerned me as well. Darcy seemed to know her, or have seen them together and decided she didn't care enough for Charlie. You know he considers himself an expert in reading people."

My blood was boiling at this point. This pretentious Darcy - it wasn't enough that he wanted to rule our lives at work, he was also dictating other people's personal lives!

"What did you advise him?" I said in the present.

"Me? Since when does Charlie listen to me?"

"Still - you didn't voice your own opinion? Tell Darcy to stop interfering?"

"Look, I'm not sure what brought this on, but I trust my brother. If he said those things... well, he must have had his reasons. And I did tell Charlie to do what he considers best."

The question was - had he taken the decision on his own, or under pressure in the end? Damn, that's why I tend not to intervene in people's life. The wings of a butterfly can create an earthquake in Japan and all that...

"Lizzie, what is happening, really? Did you know Charlie's girl?"

"Yes... sort of." If she had known it was Jane, she might have been tempted to interfere more. I wasn't sure which way was better for the time being.

Georgie sighed, "I know it must seem harsh, but I think it's for the best. If there had been enough feeling - on both sides - they would have made it work. Now, sorry, but I'm going back to bed. And Lizzie?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should do the same. I bet my brother isn't losing sleep over this and you'll have to answer to him in the morning."

And that was the gist of it. The gods who die the dice for us, mere mortals... I switched off the phone after sending another quick message to Jane. I had no reply - good, she was sleeping (or pretending to).

I tried to close my eyes, but there were the same images coming over and over again. Did all the Darcys of the world interfere in their friends' lives, or was it just this one? And was he actually acting like a friend?

I had to ask myself – was he behaving like that on a sort of twisted revenge because I introduced George to Georgie? Ever since they started dating, I could see tension in his eyes every time George was mentioned. And a cold stare for me.

I tried to dig deeper – I asked Georgie if something happened between Darcy and Wickham that would warrant that level of coldness. She didn't remember any one incident, just mentioned their personalities clashed (they were basically like the sun and moon) and once Mr. Darcy Senior died, the relationship became even colder than before.

Georgie didn't insist on it, but gave me the impression that Darcy had been jealous because of a certain partiality that his father had had for Wickham while growing up. While I could partly understand that feeling – I grew up in the shadow of sweet, beautiful Jane, I couldn't resent the latter for it. If anything, it belittled me.

If that was the sort of grudge Darcy would bear, I couldn't help but shudder were my life and happiness to depend on him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's starting to get murky... Sorry for the long wait, I'm in a place with remote Internet connection, I think I can only deliver an update once a week, but hope you enjoy and stick around, we are almost catching up to the Prologue... And of course, Happy holidays for those celebrating!**

**Chapter 8**

_Present_

I was holding on to my temper by a silver line. Before I could reply to Caroline's remark, Darcy intervened, "You are rather amusing! Elisabeth is a precious asset, and she is here tonight at my invitation."

Caroline didn't have a good enough reply, so she just seated herself. I had time to recover and remember why I was doing this. Although, in this rhythm, Darcy was going to win the bet in no time at all.

"I must say I was rather surprised by your invitation. Is this a business proposal?" Caroline asked a bit bored, only addressing Darcy and ignoring me as if I wasn't there.

Darcy was between us and he made sure to look at both before replying, "Kind of. I was looking into what you have done for the Children's Wing at St. Luke's hospital. I wanted to build on that."

"Oh," she said rather disappointingly. "You'll have to talk to my lawyer and PR about it. They suggested the donation for tax exemptions and all that. You can understand that," she again turned towards Darcy with her full attention, making sure to direct her comment solely at him, as if saying people without money could not comprehend the intricacies.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I had interpreted her small gestures as being somewhat humane.

With this punch, I knew Darcy had won the bet, however he kept looking at me with concern. I feigned indifference, and nodded for him to continue. At least I should go along with the plan.

"Well, there is something that we could work on together, I am sure. We could even call Charlie back to hang out with us," Darcy tried an opening.

"I'm not sure he's available. I think he's pretty serious about that girl from LA... She captivated him straight away... But you know how easily distracted he is..."

"Caroline, you might have forgotten, but Lizzie is Jane's sister."

"Jane - who is Jane?"

Oh, this was it - I pulled out my phone and in a few quick moves I pushed it under her nose.

"Here, maybe this will refresh your memory," shoving a picture of the two from Caroline's Instagram page, which she had entitled Sister from another mother.

Caroline had the decency to blush at this, but recovered quickly, "Oh, _that_ Jane! Of course, I remember her, so sweet! How is she these days?"

"Quite well, thank you. Even though Charlie treated her horribly," my civility was running low.

"Well, he had his responsibilities to take care of. I'm sure _you_ understand, Darcy."

To my horror, he simply nodded and sipped his wine.

"Well, this evening has been very... illuminating. I'm afraid I have to go now." I pretended to look at my phone, as if to check the time, as if someone called. No one had.

"Oh, it's getting late if you are working tomorrow, isn't it? It can be quite _difficult_ to be part of the _working class_..." Caroline sneered again.

"I should be going too, I have to work in the morning as well..." Darcy excused himself.

"Nonsense! I understand your manly ideal to be useful and make money, but don't pretend to be in the same boat as Elisabeth here," Caroline was on a roll.

"I'm not pretending, we _are_ in the same boat. We are working together."

"Don't be absurd. She is your assistant. She is working _for_ you. You don't need to work. It's admirable that you do, but the fact is you don't have to work for a living. As for her... ask her. Ask her if she would work for you if it weren't for the money."

Darcy and I locked eyes in the same time, and I guess he saw the answer in my eyes. Trying to shift my attention, my eyes landed on my phone, where a missed call was blinking.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Darcy... Caroline..."

I got up in a daze. Darcy didn't insist to follow me after he heard Caroline's point. At least that part of the plan worked out - they were together, they had everything on their side, they _deserved _each other. For a time, I was really worried about Darcy, that I was going too far, that he didn't deserve what was coming to him. That he should be spared in the end. But that was my hesitancy. He hadn't changed at all.

I could hear their slightly raised voices appearing to still be arguing over something (probably over whom to pay the bill), but I was too lost in my own thoughts.

I could just hope that in the distraction of their conversation they hadn't noticed who had called me. For the name flashed like an alarm bell - _George Wickham_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

_Past_

Someone barged into my apartment building just as I was leaving for work. I almost didn't notice them, but suddenly I had a sobbing mess in my arms.

"Georgie? What happened?! Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not."

"Should I call Darcy? I was just on my way to work..."

"No, not him!"

I swiftly directed her to my place while appraising her. Contrary to my initial suspicion, she was not physically harmed, so I decided to head back upstairs with her, although I would have preferred to call her brother.

I waited for her to calm down while I was preparing some tea.

"OK, now tell me what happened... I thought you were going away with George this weekend... Did he cancel on you? Sometimes he is such a scatter brain!"

"Actually... we were going to elope..."

"Elope? You never told me that!"

"But then Will appeared all of a sudden, like a knight in shining armor."

I was listening intently to Georgiana, but she was so upset it was still difficult to follow her.

"Can you believe his nerve? He just walked into the room and asked George to follow him in the back. I thought it was one of his attempts to intimidate him before the marriage, but it turns out he offers him an obscene amount of money to dump me!" She was saying all this through sobs.

I gathered a breath before replying, "Look, Georgie, I know Darcy can be a little overbearing... but I'm sure he has your best intentions at heart."

"I can't believe you, Lizzie. Of all the people, I wouldn't have expected you to defend him!"

"I'm not trying to defend him, I'm just..." trying to salvage your relationship. "So Darcy is a jerk. What else is new?"

Georgie's tears suddenly subsided, and I thought I recognised a mischievious gleam in her eyes. "That's exactly it, Lizzie. He hurt me and he would never know how much until it happens to him..."

"Wait, what are you thinking? I'm not sure you are seeing things clearly, maybe you need to take a break..."

"Lizzie, listen, I know you are on my side, right?"

I nodded slowly, having the impression I would regret this.

"You know Bingley's sister, right? Caroline, the one who was after Darcy since forever? Well, she has pestered me lately for an _in _with my brother. Obviously, I said no… till now."

"I don't see how that would matter. I mean, if they hit it off, then…"

"That's the thing. I'd like them to hit it off… and then for her to break up with him. She would be happy to be _that_ woman. The one who finally broke Darcy in."

I listened to her quietly, I knew she was still upset now. I said carefully, "I don't know if that's a great idea, maybe you should sleep on it. Anyway, I don't see where I come in the picture."

"Well, I don't think Darcy will take it nicely if she just appeared into his life. However, he trusts you."

I scoffed.

"Really, Lizzie, he speaks highly of your work. But for this, you would do something you are underqualified for…"

As she continued explaining the plan, I understood she had put a lot of thought on this.

"Please, Lizzie, haven't you ever hurt so much? I know it's not ideal, but don't you believe in retribution? Karma? I'd just like him to see how it is to have your whole world imploding."

Maybe she was relentless, but I was starting to see – sometimes proud people should just be knocked over their high horses.

A little while later, while Georgiana had finally fell asleep on my sofa, I checked my phone. 12 missed calls from the illustrious Mr. Darcy.

I braced myself for the call.

He answered on the second ring, "Is Georgiana with you?"

"Hi, yes. I thought you were upset about me not turning up to work on time."

He released a breath he was holding, "It's not the time, Elisabeth. May I speak to my sister, please?"

He seemed so dejected I almost gave up on the plan I had just agreed to with Georgie. Almost. Then I remembered whose fault it was that we were in this mess in the first place.

"No, you can't. And before you come over and huff and puff, she's just fallen asleep."

"OK, but please let me know as soon as she wakes up. I'll pass by and collect her."

I thought he meant to end the conversation, but he actually continued, "And Elisabeth, if Wickham tries to get in touch, can you let me know? It's important."

"Ah, sure." And then, without skipping a beat, "I realise this might not be the best timing, but I understood there was a new opening as your PA?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And a little bit of drama by my side...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Present**_

I ignored my alarm this morning. I filled Georgie in with the gist of the evening - skipping the insults I was given, but stressing the fact that Darcy stayed on with Caroline and sided with her till the end of the evening.

She was giddy wih excitement, "He also seemed distracted when I asked him how the evening went. I think he is falling hard, I can't wait for it to backfire."

I couldn't hear any more of this - all of a sudden, I wished I hadn't been involved at all.

I cut the conversation short, switched off my phone and went back to sleep. I was contemplating whether to send my resignation effective immediately, or stick around for a replacement. Why was I worrying about Darcy of all people?

A knock interrupted my musings and almost scared me - I looked at the time and realised it could be George coming earlier than expected.

However, I was greeted by a discheveled Darcy. Hadn't he bothered to go home and change? I had never seen him so unkept.

He barged in, but hadn't actually said anything, so I decided to talk, "I took a day off today as well. Actually, I'm contemplating resigning. I thought I should give a notice, but I'm not sure I can stick around as your PA."

"You're right. I just hope you can accept my new proposal. I have a great role for you, I'd like to set up a department around your designs."

I laughed a humorless laugh, "Darcy, I lost the bet. You don't owe me anything."

"I just feel I pushed you too far last night. And if it's one thing that's clear to me after Caroline's tirade, it's that no matter how selfish I am, she was right. You are better than a PA. I know it. I've known it for a while."

"That's sweet, but I changed my mind too. I am resigning and leaving San Francisco."

His eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away. I feel like licking my wounds in peace."

He started pacing through my small studio, making me uneasy. How long was it polite to entertain your former boss? I felt I couldn't keep up the charade for long.

"But that means... I might never see you after today."

"Well, let's not be overdramatic. I'm sure Georgie will not allow that to happen. Besides, there's no love lost."

I tried to laugh it off, but was struck by his serious and pained expression.

"Maybe not for you, but... I _am_ in love with you, Elisabeth Bennett. I have been for a while now."

I was dumbstruck - I think my back hit the sofa so I just fell down on it.

"In vain I have struggled, I cannot fight it anymore. I know it goes against everything I was taught, every expectation of me, even my own better judgment."

I was sobering up from the shock - I was feeling guilty about the disappointment he would feel, but now I realised it didn't matter anymore - his pride had been his downfall.

"I would apologise if I had done something intentionally, but I do not reciprocicate your feelings, and I hope the pain I am inflicting, if any, will be short lived."

"You're... rejecting me?"

"Hasn't it crossed your mind as a possibility?"

"No," he said it almost timidly and turned his back at me. When he faced me again, he had almost recomposed. "Can you tell me the reasons of your rejection?"

I felt a headache coming, and was done being patient.

"Are you being serious, Darcy? Even if I didn't consider you pretentious and arrogant, weren't you there last night with Caroline? She pretty much hit the nail with all the differences between our spheres."

"I thought what she said was mostly about money... I don't care about that at all, you have to believe me. And I had the impression you don't either."

"Are you kidding me right now? You are judging everyone based on that, and ruining lives while you are at that!"

"What do you mean? I never..."

"Jane and Bingley for starters. I know, OK? I know. Bingley came to you for advice. He was being conflicted. And what did you tell him? Turn away and run from his feelings. Breaking my sister's heart at that."

"I was kinder to him than I was to myself. And I thought she didn't have feelings for him!"

"She was in love with him!" I was getting more and more agitated. "If you couldn't tell she was in love, what can you say about Georgie? Can you say you don't know your own sister's heart?"

"What are you taking about?"

"You broke her heart. She was in love with Wickham!"

"He was no good, just a scoundrel!"

"How can you know that for sure? How can you decide for everyone? Well, I have news for you! You will see the coin reversed!"

Darcy stopped mere inches from me and looked deeply into my eyes, "Elisabeth, what is happening?"

"Georgie concocted a plan to have you lured away by Caroline Bingley..."

"That's absurd, I'm in love with you!"

I ignored and struggled the last part out, "so she can try to elope again with Wickham."

I could see when the realisation set into his eyes, then pain and despair.

"I... I have to run. Pray it is not too late!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: We are back in the present and staying here from now on... It's not going to go down pretty, but please have faith **

**Chapter 11**

_**Present**_

My head was twirling - I was trying to make sense of what happened. I was still struggling to make head to end, when the phone rsng again. So it begins...

"What have you done?" Georgie yelled into the phone.

"I'm not sure I follow..."

"Will came in and threw a fit. He said he's forbiding me to leave the house until further notice and I would be under surveillance 24/7."

"Well, I guess there's not much you can do about it then."

"What are you saying? I thought our plan was going well."

I laughed bitterly, "It was never _our_ plan. It was _your_ plan all along. I just went along for a while because it suited me as well."

"What was that?"

"Revenge against the Darcys."

"So we both wanted that. What went wrong?"

"No, you wanted revenge against your brother, I wanted both of you to suffer."

"Excuse me? What did_ I_ ever do to_ you_?"

"Not to me. Jane. And if you hurt her, it's as it hurting me."

"What are you talking about?"

"That evening, when Bingley came for advice... you didn't say anything. You criticised Darcy, but you didn't stand up for her. It only mattered when he intervened in your life. I tried to tell you... when your sibling hurts, you are in pain too."

"Lizzie, I never thought like that. I didn't mean to... please forgive me."

I looked up at the clock and whispered, "No, you forgive me."

I ended the conversation and switched off the phone. I was packing my bags when I heard the alarm beep from my laptop. Damn, I forgot to turn that off. There were several emails from work, but one stood one. It was from Darcy.

I wanted to ignore it, but I found myself being tempted more. I checked the time. I still had some. I decided to read it quickly.

_Elisabeth,_

_It was difficult for me to find the right time to send you this, but I figure it's now or never. You cannot be lost for me more than now. I have so many things to say, but I end up saying the wrong things._

_So I am starting by saying... thank you. Had you not alerted me to Georgie's feeling, I may not have been able to avoid a tragedy. You see, I have known Wickham since we were children. Even back then, he would cheat at games and lie to put himself in a better position, but it wasn't this that I abhorred._

_When my father passed away, he left a scholarship for George to take and get into University, to set him up for a good life. But then George asked me to give him the money instead, in order to take a gap year. I relented. I must confess I felt relieved to have him awway and not be a bad influence on Georgie._

_When you re-introduced him to us, I felt dejected, not least because he seemed to have warmed up to you and your family in a way I couldn't._

_I really tried to keep an open mind about him, thinking he might have changed. However, I remained distrustful. Once my good opinion is lost, it is lost forever._

_I asked for a background check. I don't despise Wickham just for being penniless, or deceitful. I'm afraid his crimes run deeper. He had molested a girl in Virginia. He chases and picks his victims perfectly in order not to be caught. He tries to compromise girls of a certain situation for which their rich guardians would pay money just to have him let them alone. I did that. I thought he could be satisfied with that. I was wrong and now I alerted the police. He cannot approach Georgie within a 2m distance. _

_So I cannot apologise for how I handled him. The only thing I haven't added was the jealousy I felt at the easiness he spoke to you._

_That leaves me with Jane. I don't know how to talk about your sister with you. Of course you know her better, but I really tried to be objective when handling the situation. I also thought the timing was all wrong. I cannot turn back the time, but I will let Bingley know of my involvement, so he can take his own decisions without outside counsel._

_As for Caroline, you must have known I do not and could not admire her. To be honest, I was sure I saw provocation in your eyes and we had a silent understanding. I don't imagine you would lie about your intentions, so you must be right in your appreciation._

_I just hope, were we to cross paths again, to give me the chance to apologise in person._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Will_

I finished reading with tears in my eyes. Something stirred inside me and I was finally flaterred by the compliment of his love for me. In the end, it didn't feel it came from an undeserving man.

But it didn't matter.

I heard the horn and ran down the stairs. I had made my bed and was going to sleep in it. With George Wickham.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: WARNING - this chapter contains reference to non-consensual sexual acts and abuse, please skip it if there is a trigger. **

**Chapter 12**

_**Present**_

"Sweetheart, what took you so long?" George greeted me with a shrewd smile.

"You know... loose ends."

"I don't think anyone suspects a thing."

"Yeah... me neither."

"I just wish you had stayed a little longer and got the severance package."

"I didn't want to push my luck. Plus, Darcy was... acting strangely."

"Do you think he was suspicious?"

"No, I think he is still focused on Georgie. Good thing you managed to get the payment from there first. Did you cash it in?"

"Of course. Don't worry about anything. We'll be in Vegas in no time."

I smiled since I had to keep the pretences up. Then I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, but there were too many things crossing my mind.

I tried to remember for whom I was doing this... Jane. And Georgie. Kind, sweet Jane, who didn't deserve to be tossed aside by Charlie just because she didn't have money. In this century, it almost seemed like a crime.

My plan started when Jane got rejected, and I began resenting everyone with money, particularly the Darcys. Especially them, since I had known them forever, and they still decided to intervene in their own way with my sister's happiness.

Darcy... he at least was honest about his intentions.

The way I saw it was that I was getting payback on my own terms. The rich should not feel entitled and direct people's lives just because they are rich.

Of course, I couldn't predict Darcy falling in love with me. Since when was he admiring me? I could see little signs that I had ignored, his quiet reassurance and concern whenever I was stressed, moving deadlines to accommodate me, but always with this polite distance that didn't make me realise their gestures for what they were - love signals.

Then I must have thoroughly destroyed him wih my rejection. The pain that Georgie wanted to inflict through Caroline was done inadvertently through me. Her plan was complete. How come I didn't feel at all accomplished?

It should have been a smooth business, till George contacted me. He was trying to reach out to Georgie, wanting to patch things up and try again, away from the dragon brother.

We met and I ended up telling him my worries - how these rich people have screwed up with the person I loved the most. So he changed his attitude. He commisarated and said he was willing to help. He confessed his feelings for me were always stronger than he cared to admit.

I smiled, but didn't reassure him. He was definitely a player. However, he offered to help me in his own way.

He confessed the Vegas wedding with Georgie was a sidetracked plan. He had gone there with a different aim - gamble - or as he out it "reinvesting your capital with a huge return on investment."

I became more and more interested. And so when I decided to quit, he offered to help me double - or n-ple - my severance check with him. "Gamble our sorrows," as he put it.

Then I had to take my own decision. I could let him screw with Georgie, or intevene in her love life myself. When I saw Wickham, I realized that was not whom I wanted to become – just a greedy bastard who despised rich people and would cheat them out of their money.

I knew the Darcys didn't deserve that. And I could help them get rid of the scoundrel. So I made another plan.

"We'll show them - the moment we come back loaded, those Darcys won't dare sneer at us anymore," George said pleasantly.

I only nodded absent-mindedly, "Have you booked a hotel yet? I think I'd like to rest for a bit before we hit the casinos."

"Sure did, sweetie. The penthouse! When in Vegas..."

I just shook my head. This man was incorrigible.

As soon as we checked in (I noticed he signed up with a fake name, "that's what all the millionaires do," he said, so I did the same), I took my small bag and headed upstairs.

"I'll come up to see the view," George followed.

As soon as we were in the room, he turned me and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, but very domineering. He was attractive, and yet I didn't feel the sparks I thought I would. Instead, I was imagining another man. I panicked when Darcy's face came into view.

"Stop, please," I pushed him aside trying to get some space.

"Come on, you've been a tease all along..." he started approaching me again.

"I'm serious, I don't want this."

"Kind of late for these games now, isn't it?" He was stepping in like a lion to its prey. His act was down and I had never seen this cold, collected manner.

"All... right," I tried to keep the tremble from my voice. "Let me just grab something from my bag."

"Are you looking for this?" he said as I looked in horror at the pepper spray I had taken for self-defense. "Now why would you take that with you? You don't need it, tsk tsk."

He threw it out of reach and lunged for me. Then came a scene out of movies - I tried pushing the small coffee table in the way and to escape through the door, but it was locked.

I was screaming by then, but could hear his voice, "Good thing I turned the sound proof setting on, you are loud, tiger!"

I could hear his sadic laugh which made my skin crawl and I was becoming desperate. I managed to avoid him to the main living room, where he caught on to me and pinned me to the glass window.

"A room with a view, yes, sweetheart?"

I was gnashing against him, but he slapped me and I stopped fighting. By that time, I just hoped he would be quick.

As he tore my shirt, I was trying to zone out, when I thought I heard police sirens. After what seemed like ages, but probably just a couple of minutes, someone banged and entered the room.

There was some shouting, but I couldn't unserstand what was said. I only know that when Wickham dropped me as quick as hot coal, I stumbled into a pile on the floor.

I think I was shaking because of the shock. And then blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know this is still very short, but I have started posting another P&P story. Till this story ends, they will be updated in parallel, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Present**

I awoke to angels singing. And I wasn't surprised they bore Jane's face.

As soon as I opened my eyes, the angel started crying, "Oh, Lizzie!"

The sound made me snap and look around. It seemed that I was in a hospital room and everything came back to me.

"Hi there, it's OK. I'm all right."

Jane laughed through her tears, "I should be reassuring you. The doctor said to take it easy, but I cannot help - why did you do it?"

_You_, I wanted to murmur. Instead, I shrugged. "Is he... arrested?"

"You bet! That was pretty ingenious, giving Georgie's name. Apparently there was a restriction order in his name, and although he gave a fake name, the description fit him. Imagine, they thought he had eloped with Georgie!"

Luckily Darcy had told me about the restriction order and I had the spark to write her name. If not... I shuddered thinking what could have happened.

"I... thought I had everything under control. When it turned out he had my pepper spray..." I started sobbing.

"Oh, Lizzie! You were so lucky, did you know he apparently managed to abuse some other girls..." she must have seen my change in attitude, because she changed her voice. "I just mean... you took a big risk. And the way you quit your job at Darcy's... what happened?"

"Did... did they say anything?"

Jane shook her head, she couldn't have known what was going through my head.

"Charlotte called me when you didn't show up for work, and then there were the newspapers..."

"Newspapers?" I groaned.

Jane backed up now, probably trying not to overwhelm me. "It doesn't matter. It's just that you gave Georgiana Darcy's name... till they realised what had actually happened..."

I felt like pulling the sheets over my head. Great, now I put my shame on display, and gave it a name - Georgie's. If there was a chance to patch things up, it had just got up in smokes.

"When can I go home?" I asked Jane dejectedly.

She tried to sugarcoat the reply, "Well, the police would like to talk to you. After that, you should be able to go. Would you like me to call them in?"

I nodded. The sooner it was over, the better. She started towards the door. I think she was relieved to have something yo do.

"Jane... did, did Bingley contact you at all?"

She frowned her eyebrows and shook her head. "It doesn't matter, really," she lied through her teeth.

So everything had been for nothing, even after all this mess. After this, the rest of my hospital stay went in a blur - a long talk to the police explaining my actions and making a formal claim against Wickham (it was enough to hold a trial), then a lot of paperwork for the release.

Once I was out, Jane picked me up and took me home. Not to my small comfortable studio, but back to mom's. She didn't say anything, but held me for dear life. I guess she realised she could have lost me in all this.

I stayed home, licking my wounds in hurt. I didn't want to mingle, I didn't want to explain myself. I just wanted to forget, and be forgotten.

After a couple of weeks, some visitors arrived.

"Some more journalists?" I asked Jane worriedly. Though I never gave an interview, they still tried to spy whenever I came out. Funnily enough, my mom seemed to relish the attention, but I couldn't wait for the whole thing to blow away and for them to seek some other scandal.

"No," said Jane happily. "Actually, it's Georgie. And she brought company!"

I froze. I wasn't expecting to see either of the Darcys. I didn't manage to find a good excuse to avoid them, when the door opened and in barged Georgie.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"I don't know whether to hug or slap you," said Georgie instead of a greeting. _If looks could kill..._

My nervousness dissolved, "I feel the same."

She plopped on a comfortable chair next to my bed and looked out the window.

We sat in silence, till she began out of the blue, "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was this rich girl, not exactly a princess, but still, pretty spoilt and selfish. She fell in love with a boy, not exactly a prince. Actually it will turn out it was actually the villain, but more on that later."

I drew in a breath. I wanted to interrupt her, but I also understood it was important for her to tell her story.

"Their wedding was stopped last minute by the girl's brother, and she despised him for that. In fact, she even came up with a plan to get revenge. So she enlisted her best friend's help."

Now Georgie turned her face towards me and her eyes were glassy, "Now imagine her surprise when she saw her best friend, not only did go ahead with her plan, but also ran off with the not-so-princey boy."

Tears were flowing down her cheeks freely by this point, "What were you thinking? Do you realise what a dangerous thing you did?"

I just shrugged.

"No, really. I was beyong annoyed when Will barged in my room and decided to have me locked up out of the blue. Then I understood he must have known of the plan so someone had betrayed me."

I finally found my voice, although tears were falling down my face too, "I'm sorry, I should have..."

She held her hand off, and continued, "The thing is I didn't know who it was, you or George. Will was devastated, so I thought you just went ahead with the plan, and decided Geroge must have told him, and possibly extracted more money. Since it was so easy for me to doubt him, I understood that no matter the truth, I would never fully trust him again."

I swallowed hard. I didn't realise the implications of all my decisions.

"The first thing I heard were the headlines. _Millionaire Georgiana Darcy tried to elope... again_ I was shocked beyond belief. Then the police called and told us exactly what happened - I can't even express how shocked I was."

"Shocked? Not... mad?"

"Are you kidding me? Will sat me down and showed me what he hadn't dared till then - George's criminal record. The moment I realised he must have run away with you, I was sick with worry."

Now it was my turn to shuffle and be fidgety, "I knew the police came because I gave your name at the reception." Thankfully your brother told me you had initiated a restriction order against Wickham. "I thought I was prepared, but he took my pepper spray before I got to it."

"Pepper spray? Why would you need that?"

"I... I thought I could protect you from Wickham. I had actually discovered that he was actually the bad guy" (also from your brother), "and felt like doing something positive for a change."

Georgie was staring at me quietly. "See, this is the part where I don't know whether I should kiss or slap you," she said at last.

I sighed, "I just... didn't want to see you hurt... again. I figured that if I go with him, then I would manage to unmask him as the villain, and... I don't know, he would be punished."

"Then you pretended to be me at the hotel..."

"Which proved to be vital since there was a restriction order on his name coming from you..."

"It's interesting since I had just filed it in a day before... Lizzie, what happened between you and Will?"

I froze - when I chanced a look, she was staring back directly at me. "I... did what we discussed."

She nodded, and noticed tears were brimming in her eyes, "It's just... William was so broken when he thought I eloped again. It took a while for me to see it with clear eyes. He wad worried for me. I had plotted to make him suffer, and he was worried about me! I found it obnoxious in the beginning, and then, the more I thought about it, I found it... endearing."

She stood up and started pacing the room, I was still laying in bed avoiding her look. "Afterwards, I thought it wasn't just his need to keep me safe. There was something... more. He was indeed suffering. And strangely, that made me suffer in turn."

"Your sibling's pain is your own," I murmured.

"You tried to tell me, and I didn't listen... And now... I cannot undo it. But... I am not sure our plan worked."

"I don't follow..."

"I always thought sooner or later he will fall for Caroline. I just saw them... in the same sphere, you know?"

I could only nod. I think I was the less talkative I had ever been in her presence.

"Imagine my surprise when I see a Twitter status update from Caroline that read _Bride-to-be_ and showing this horrendous engagement ring. She's engaged to this oil tycoon about 20 years her senior. Anyway, I look at Will, and he's not even blinking. I tell him I'm sorry, and he just says, _Don't be. I'm happy for her._ And it seems genuine. But he's still suffering. Something must have happened..."

I feel cornered. I don't know if I can keep the secret much longer. I'm not even sure I want to. If Darcy is waiting on the other side of the door for an apology, I'm not sure I can muster the energy to grovel. Luckily, I don't have to decide right then. Jane bursts in the room with a happy look on her face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought you've already left," she apologised to Georgie.

"We had a lot to catch up on, but I'm leaving soon. How about Bingley? Did he already leave?"

I process Georgie's words – so Bingley was the mysterious other visitor. It actually makes sense. Why would Darcy want to see me after all this mess anyway? I force a smile at Jane. She can't help her own genuine smile from plastering on her face.

"Well, yes. But we did have a nice chat," Jane was terrible at pretending to be nonchalant.

"I hope not all about the weather?"

"No, actually... he apologised. And asked for another chance."

"What did you say?"

"I said... I'll think about it."

"So, are you going to call him soon?"

"Actually... we agreed on a date. I mean dinner. Just as friends. You know, the test the waters."

I burst out laughing. Soon, the others join me too.

After Jane leaves to get me (another) cup of tea, I turn to Georgie, "So, thank you. For bringing Bingley."

"You're welcome. I can't believe I didn't notice how smitten Jane was with him. I think they're actually made for each other."

I agree with a small smile. I'm also a bit bitter - I can't help but think that I expected her to bring another gentleman with her. One I said I would never want to see.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

_**After a couple of months**_

I am fully recovered and visiting Darcy Design. A lot of my former colleagues were asking about me so I decided to cave in. But I might have agreed on a date knowing Darcy would be on a business trip.

There was still speculation concerning my departure. Most people knew Darcy and I didn't usually see eye to eye. And of course, they knew I was his PA for a while. And that PAs never lasted in his book. However, there hasn't been a replacement yet. Apparently he has a new assistant at work and is mostly away these days.

Charlotte was the closest to the truth. "Too bad Darcy is away on another of his business trips. I think he misses you."

"Miss Lucas, Mr. Darcy is away on important business representing the company. I doubt he would miss a former enployee," Mr. Collins felt the need to speak his piece.

Charlotte turned to him with a look that said he was being naive, "He almost stopped coming to the weekly staff meetings."

My heart was pounding, but I didn't want to read too much into this, "He probably finds them too dull without someone to argue with."

Charlotte turned her look on me, but I didn't give in. The truth was... I missed him. I never thought that even the times in which we argued and he seemed arrogant would be nostalgic to me. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I...

"Hey, are you coming in, or not?" My colleagues pushed me in Darcy's meeting room. "Come on, leave a message. He'll have a fit when he sees it."

Part of me felt tempted - scrawling like a toddler, asking if he liked my new "design," writing a "Lizzie Bennett was here," leaving a mark. But the other part knew that would be childish.

So I just wrote something quickly on a post-it and pinned it next to his desk. It was slightly off mark, wasn't sure he would see it before the trash bin would. I shrugged. Leave it to destiny, then. I was tired of writing my own.

"Are you done yet?" Darcy's new assistant, Marianne, said shily. She seemed very efficient, like Mrs. Reynolds, only 20 years younger. She kind of reminded me of Jane.

"Don't worry, he's not the big bad wolf," I tried to cheer her up while closing the door.

"It's not that... it's just that... he's been so nice to me, I don't want to disappoint him."

That shocked me. So the wolf could change its skin. And there was something else nagging me... was he doing all that for Marianne?

As if noticing my discomfort, Charlotte intervened, "It's true. He's much nicer than he used to be. More... present, you know? He greets people by their name, he stops by for coffe breaks. And he smiles more often."

Before I left jealousy sink in, I added, "That's great. It was about time."

Everything after that was a blur. Charlotte and a couple of other friends directed me to the pub next to our office for a late lunch. I followed in a daze, still caught in thoughts. Was he capable of changing? Would he have changed... for me? Was I annoyed I didn't even give him chance? Given _us_ a chance?

I didn't even notice we were seated and waiting for our appetizers, when a familiar voice said, "Elizabeth? May a have a word?"

I turned around, the shock probably registering on my face. I was just thinking about him, and he materialised out of thin air. I stood up and followed him on autopilot, "I thought you were away. I understood you would be on a business trip all week."

My tone seemed accusatory, although it wasn't intended like that. I was just nervous and wanted to leave. A note was bad enough, but actually talking to him... I didn't know if I was ready.

"Well, I was supposed to, but something came up and had to pass by San Fran last minute. I figured a late lunch here is always a good idea."

"I didn't think you'd be back sooner. Had I known, I would have chosen another day..." I replied sheepishly. Will it always be so awkwards between us? WouldI manage to see him without stuttering from now on, without my heart fluttering?

"I would have been sad to completely miss you," he murmured soflty.

And my heart missed a beat again. I was surprised by his answer and for a moment we just stared at each other. He broke eye contact to look behind me and murmured, "I think you are being missed now."

I reluctantly started back when he called after me, "Elizabeth? May I... call you? I'd really like to meet and talk about what happened."

I smiled. I doubt there was much to say, but I blushed remembering the note I left him in his office. I smiled and nodded off, "You'll hear from me."

He stared frowning, but didn't say anything more.

A couple of hours later, he phoned me. So he had found my little post-it.


End file.
